herofandomcom-20200223-history
Demoman (Team Fortress 2)
A scrumpy-swilling, monster-bothering demolitions expert from Ullapool, Scotland, the Demoman (real name Tavish Finnegan DeGroot) is one of the more versatile members of the team. Though his weapons lack pinpoint long-range accuracy, the Demoman is a powerful, if unpredictable, asset and can hold his own in just about any situation. He is a master of the explosive, excelling at indirect mid-range combat. Armed with his Grenade launcher and Sticky bombs, the Demoman uses his only good eye and knowledge of the surrounding environment for well-timed detonations that send enemies skyward, often in several pieces. Weapons and Skills The Demoman, as his name implies, excels at swift disassembly, bouncing his grenades round corners to wreak havoc on enemy sentry gun emplacements while remaining safely out of sight. His sticky bombs are a perfect tool for area denial, keeping opponents away from any carts, control points and intelligence cases he deems off-limits. His weapons are some of the most powerful, but also the most situational. He requires more thought and swift decision-making than other classes, especially when lining up his Charges and planting sticky bombs. The Demoman carries a Grenade Launcher as his primary launcher, which will explode instantly upon a direct hit, dealing heavy damage. Ones that fail to hit a target while airborne will roll for a few seconds before exploding. This makes firing such explosives around corners useful, as the Demoman can allow the gernades to roll and explode on unsuspecting enemies. The Demoman also carries a Sticky Bomb Launcher for his secondary weapon, which enables him to fire up to 8 sticky bombs on the ground or walls as a means to create a trap for enemy mercenaries. The sticky bomb launcher can also charge up, allowing the Demoman to fire the bombs further. Upon triggering the detonation, all bombs that have been set up will explode. Sticky bombs planted at his feet will allow him to preform his sticky jump ability, which is similar to the Soldier's rocket jump ability, allowing him travel long distances. A variation to the default sticky bomb launcher is the Scottish Resistance, which allows the Demoman to plant an additional 6 bombs for a grand total of 14 bombs maximum, it also allows the the Demoman to erase enemy Demomans' bombs. Unlike the default sticky bomb launcher, the Scottish Resistance allows the Demomans to choose which bombs he wants to detonate, allowing him to set up multiple traps if he chooses. Being a drunkard, it is not surprising that the Demoman carries a bottle of scrumpy as his melee weapon, to which he also drinks out of simultaneously. If he drinks the bottle followed by attacking or killing an enemy mercenary, he state on of several hilarious drunken dialogues. The bottle has very limited range however, which is why the Demoman can substitute it for a greatsword called the Eyelander, a possessed sword which asks the Demoman to decapitate enemy mercenaries and collect their heads. The sword reduces the Demoman's health from 175 to 150, but allows him to recover it plus more by collecting heads in order to boost it, in addition, it also boosts the Demoman's speed. If the Demoman replaces his sticky bomb launcher for one of three shields, it will allow him to charge at enemies and deal guaranteed mini-crits or crits while charging. He can also replace his grenade launcher with one of two pairs of boots to negate the health lost when spawning in at the beginning or after being killed as well has giving the Demoman better control while charging and a slight speed boost. Equiping one of the shields (Charge n' Targe, Slendid Screen, or Tide Turner), along with the Eyelander creates a variant of the Demoman known as the Demoknight, although a true Demoknight also equips one of the boots as well (either the Bootlegger or the Ali Baba Wee Booties). The Eyelander, alongside the many of the other swords available for the Demoman, enables him to use his taunt kill known as Decapitation respectfully, which upon successfully killing an enemy mercenary, it will chop off there head. With the Half Zatochi equipped, performing this taunt and successfully killing someone with it is considered "honorable", which will allow the Demoman to switch weapons if he chooses as the katana restricts him to using only the sword unless he kills an enemy. Role Like the other characters, the Pyro is an anti-hero/anti villain depending on who's side your playing for. Gallery Demomaneyelandertauntkill.png|The Demoman's Taunt Kill Similar Heroes * Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons) Video Category:Team Fortress Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Addicts Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version